


Destiny

by Avengersrule103



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersrule103/pseuds/Avengersrule103
Summary: Geralt and Y/N talk about destiny
Relationships: Geralt/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time posting on here. I have no idea what I’m doing. Please be gentle with me 😅 if I messed something up let me know and I’ll try to fix it.

“So you’re telling me you’ve been alone all of these years?” You asked Geralt. Whether it was late at night or early morning you couldn’t tell. You and Geralt were in your bed, sheets tangled and sweaty, candles flickered around the room giving it a warm orange glow, making his eyes shine golden.  
“Nothing that’s been anything more then casual.” Geralt confessed as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, the words stung slightly but you refused to show it. “It’s hard to have something more when you’re a Witcher. I don’t think I’m destined for anything more.”   
“And you’re okay with that? I thought you didn’t believe in destiny,”  
He sighed, “I don’t, at least I didn’t until Cirilla. So many people told me that we were destined to find each other, that I was destined to protect her. After the fall of Cintra I didn’t think she made it out alive. And then she was there, in the forest.”  
You let that sink in for a moment as you gently played with the silver medallion on his chest.   
“Being both a father and a Witcher doesn’t seem like a walk in the park either but here you are.”  
He gave a chuckle at that, “I’m nothing close to the girls father, he died along with her mother in a shipwreck. Destiny is real alright, a real bitch.”  
You laughed and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around your bare back as you rested your chin on his chest.  
“I don’t think you should be alone. I don’t think that’s your destiny.” You told him quietly. He looked down at you, confused and curious, “I think your destiny is to always end up back here. You can hunt monsters, I can care for Cirilla while you’re away, and you can come back to us.” Your breath shook as you continued, “it’s what you’ve been doing for years anyway. Who says this isn’t destiny?”   
He almost growled as he pulled you up to his face before kissing you hard, his hands held onto your hair and your waist tightly, and you gripped his arms as he flipped the two of you over. “I will always come back to you.” He promised quietly out of breath.


End file.
